


No second chance

by Coldwaughter



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet exploring Brackish Okun's thoughts during the climax of ID4 2. Possibly another chapter exploring Milton's side of it as well.<br/>Spoilers for the film if you haven't watched it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Suddenly When It Happened

The weight of the gun in his hands suddenly seemed to increase, pulling him down to his knees and making him let go of it. He had spent the last twenty years missing out; his world had shrunken to nothing before suddenly expanding again, and now colours, sights and sounds were all being forced away again.   
What was the point of trying to fight it? The sphere was taken, the few aliens that had come into the room had all been killed and Milton was lying not even a foot away from him on the floor. 

He looked so pale and like the slightest knock would cause him to crumble into nothingness and fade away entirely. Brackish couldn't watch that happen but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the blood on his partner's lab coat. It seemed so bright in comparison. 

There was no returning from this, no twenty year coma to wake up from in time to save the world again this time. No waiting and learning how to knit to make his world a scarf in return. There would be none of that this time, nor any other. He would need his scarf from now on, everything would be too cold without it. No heat would touch him, there would be no warmth for him to be had, even from the knitwear. 

Brackish didn't know when he had shut his eyes but when he opened them again he was kneeling over Milton and had his hands tightly clasped around his. "I'm sorry baby. Please." He mumbled, voice cracking. "Please, baby, please." The world could be going up in flames around him, the sky could be bright orange with fire and the seas could be rolling in closer but none of that mattered. They couldn't keep the sphere safe and he couldn't keep Milton safe. 

He needed someone there to water the plants and to tell him that he had forgotten his trousers before he made a fool of himself in front of more people. Even before the coma, Milton had been the one that had kept him organised and on the right track. Things just made sense with him there and now he'd lost that.   
He had lost the only man he had ever loved and who had loved him in return, and he wasn't sure how to come back from that.


	2. There Was So Much Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milton's POV. His thoughts as the aliens appear when he's with Brackish and the Sphere

Milton had spent day after day visiting Brackish in the hospital room. The flowers made the place seem that little bit more like home, like someone was actually living there and not cold and morgue like. It had been the first thing he corrected when he got the go ahead to be able to bring things into the room. He didn't know what he would do if Brackish woke up to see cold, white, unfamiliar walls instead of the plants that were dotted about their house. 

These were the thoughts that were stuck on replay in his mind when he saw the alien make it's way into the room. Dully, he remembered the age old theory of you seeing your life flash before your eyes just before you were killed and knew that he wouldn't be making it out of this alive, or not without some sort of life threatening injury at the very least.

Another part of him registered that his life was entwined so heavily with Brackish's in his mind. He couldn't see the two of them as being separate like they were in some sort of old fairy tale or romantic song. He shut his eyes against the threat of oncoming tears. Brackish would manage without him, he had to. He would live for them both and make new discoveries for them both and finish off the Okun gun for them both. That gun had got the two of them into more trouble than it was worth.

Milton automatically held tightly to the hand in his. He had no idea when he would get the chance to do this again or if he even would. If it was the last thing he was going to be able to do then he would give Brackish as much comfort as he could possibly give. 

He had a feeling he would need it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short but it's something at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came from the song "The Old Man" by The Fureys (although the relationship in the song is very different to these two), and "Nothing Moves Me Anymore" by Wonderland.   
> After seeing the film I was caught up with these two, wanting to see more of how they interacted and little happy moments between the two of them and maybe one day I'll get around to writing my own rather than writing sad little ficlets like these.


End file.
